


太阳无用

by Kumal



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumal/pseuds/Kumal
Summary: 2012年 佐鸣吧 佐助庆生活动【★佐助庆生★】文类 17号题 太阳无用（原著向）





	太阳无用

**Author's Note:**

> 我的第一篇贴吧加精文，小学生文笔，为什么我还留着【。  
> 这是当年佐鸣吧2012年佐助生贺的命题生贺来着……四战才开始不久，很多伏笔还没解开，完结遥遥无期，我不看火影但是bug很多。依稀记得是看了读者上一篇文章然后写的。现在看看佐鸣果然还有救，当年怎么那么绝望呢，觉得完全没有希望了。这个题目甚至更适合卡带2333bug超多的，就是补档而已。完结后很多文只能当回忆看。但毕竟我觉得写的一般，所以看不下去。

他伸手捂住那人的眼眶，灼热的感觉袭来，有东西在他手心里猛烈的燃烧着、侵蚀着，疼的他飞快地挪开手，放近了眼前看一看，烧焦的皮肉透着粉红色，边缘发黑。他倒吸一口凉气，再看了一眼躺倒在他眼前的那人熟悉的面庞，控制不住眼泪掉了下来。

「我喜欢你原来的眼睛，就像原来的你一样……下场雨吧。」

嗓音被粘在口中的浓血抑住，沙哑又听不出来明确的字义，他不知道眼前的人听懂没有，要不就是听见没有。“呵”地笑了一声，用手心抹抹眼睛，手上粘的沙粒和血液揉到了眼睛周围，刺疼。

「没用的，没用的，唔……」

乌云滚滚地飘过来了，一如同六年前，雨瓢泼而下。

……

 

* * *

 

 

**太阳无用**

  

* * *

「我现在看着你想着要不要给你去订碗超大号的叉烧一乐拉面或者直接把手内大叔给你送到面前来表演一场现场一乐拉面的做法。」

黑发少年笑成了眯眯眼，一口气说着一连串不断气的话。他白的似羊脂玉像能映出人影来的皮肤被从窗外射进来的月光照成了阴阳脸。月光没有阻隔的透进火影塔内部，洋洋洒洒地充满了整间屋子，罪魁祸首是那开得过于大的玻璃窗。夜风徐徐，本来闷热的房间竟一时间凉爽起来。

火影塔的窗户不能开太大，在接受名为鹰丸雕丸的传信鹰时可以让这些飞禽第一时间进到屋内告知情报，但平时开太大就是招刺客袭击，虽说各个影都神通广大。

暗部少年在琢磨“神通广大”这个词的词义时嘴角不由自主地上扬，不知道这神通广大意味这什么，在别的大国也许是什么血继限界血继淘汰之类的，但是在木葉村就不是成了然黄色闪光就是成了九尾人柱力，你看父子俩嘛。

当年那个受人唾弃的九尾小鬼，像是神话一般地突破了重重险阻，终于变成了他梦寐以求的火影大人。

六代目火影大人，在四战五代目火影战死后名正言顺的继承人。

六代目火影最不爱穿的衣服就是火影袍，最喜欢吃的是一乐拉面，最能忍耐的是那个不知那里遗传来五代目怪力的医疗忍者，最喜欢一块下棋聊天的是那个奈良家智商200的挚友，最信赖的是暗部成员兼根的老总——佐井本人。

火影大人，也就是现在这个蹲在火影塔窗户沿上正在乘凉的少年，听了他的话后从内腔发出声音笑了一声。

「佐井你现在也有心情开玩笑。」

「我并没有开玩笑啊。」

少年又一次笑笑，在窗户沿上站直身体，背对着佐井说了一句呜噜呜噜听不清的话，佐井揣摩了半天得出他说的应该是“你走吧明天再说让我静一静”之类的话。话说这位火影的大人从他认识起就不怎么能说会道，十七岁那年参加个木葉村的什么活动还是他给火影当得翻译官，因为那个人望着一堆仰慕他的村民们抓挠头发不知说什么好。诶诶火影的优秀血统去哪里了？听说四代夫人嘴巴可利索了。

暗部少年准备走时突然想起今天他来之前被几个小孩揪住了裤子，领头的就是三代火影的孙子，自称火影大人的得意门生的那个男孩，带着他们那一个班对自己又是作揖又是鞠躬地说，那个佐井哥哥我们想要做一期关于六代目火影大人在第四届忍界大战活跃表现的木葉报，麻烦和火影说一声我们想采访他或是他那时的同伴，真是感激不尽。

一边心想怎么连以前的鸣人哥哥都不叫了一边勉强答应下来的佐井摆脱了小孩，朝火影塔走去时摇摇头，四战呐。

想着这事儿就对窗上的火影大人说了出来。

他本以为火影大人的反应应该是“让他们再说吧”或是“解决完这件事再说吧”，哪知火影大人沉默半天吐出一句驴唇不对马嘴的话：

「没用了。」

尾音刚落窗上的人影飞走，早已习以为常的暗部少年从那句话的愣神中脱出来，笑着说：「火影大人不送。」

早已无用。 

四战对于你们来说是什么？

已经换上便服的少年捧着他算不上是心爱的画本坐在木葉村刚建好没多久的街道旁给闻声而来的孩子们画着柔软的兔子还有会飞的小鸟，顺便把他想了一夜的问题问出来。他在对待小孩子的时候和六代目大人的态度很是相同，有些伤脑经。少年并没有执行任务时的雷厉风行，没有对待根成员和火影大人时的伶牙俐齿，更没有他一贯的假笑。他是很认真很正经地把话问出。

「四战对于你们来说是什么？」

正和墨与查克拉做的小动物玩得满面红光的孩子们显然没有好好地听好好地回答少年的问题，各个大大咧咧地答道:

「大家一块拉帮结伙地打架！」

「是我们忍者学校正要学的历史课程…对了！哥哥，教我你这招吧？这个是忍术吧！」

「四战很可怕的！我邻居小哥哥的父亲就丧生在四战中了！幸亏我们家里没有亲戚是忍者…」

佐井安静的画着画，看见孩子们回答完了都用期待的眼神看着他，他收掉墨水动物，孩子先是咋舌吃惊，又惋惜地看着佐井，等待他的反应。

「是这样啊。」

佐井收拾好画具，起身准备走。但同时注意到只有一个满脸悲戚表情的女孩子没有回答，杂乱的麦黄色头发被一双小手抓的已经不成形了。发现了看着她的佐井，女孩低垂眼眸，不敢和暗部少年疑惑的眼神对上，犹豫了半天用细嫩的声音挤出一句话来：

「我不知道，我没有经历过四战，我也没有亲戚经历过四战。」

顿了顿，这孩子又张口：

「我觉得…这更像是一个关于伟大的六代目火影的一个神话吧！」

少年愣了下，表情滞留在了脸上，他看着女孩露出天真的笑容，一如当年他见到年轻的六代目时，六代目对他露出的笑容一样。

在手中画本上，他刚刚留下的墨迹，深色浅色交错，如果没有什么特别的意义，没人知道他画的是什么。他拿给那几个小孩看的确没人说明白。他笑笑，说这是四战留下的血。

四战，全称第四次忍者大战，如果你问木葉的学者或是忍者学院的学生，他们都会流利地告诉你，这是历史上忍者大陆第一次五大国联手，也是自初代战争来最惨痛、流血最多的战役。并且是重要的革新与涉及到忍者世界传统伦理的战争……

……

但这一切只要牵扯到个人，就是怎么也说不清的事情。

四战对于六代目火影就是纠结一辈子的问题。也许多年之后六代目子孙满堂成了个和三代目一样暮年只能牵着孙子手天天观光木葉村的小老头时，跟他提第四届忍界大战时他也只能回忆：啊，死了好多人啊。他可能根本回忆不起来他很臭名远扬的宇智波斑打了几个回合，和其他人柱力怎么唠了家常，和第三方势力打的怎么头破血流，更不会想起来当时的心境。

就只是关于忍界的童话；关于六代目的传奇；是木叶村、或亦是忍界每个孩子的，犹如初代火影柱间一样的睡前故事男主角吧。

佐井走在其乐融融的木葉村街道上，看着谁谁家又换了新的店面，哪个姑娘小伙恋爱了，谁家的孩子今年要上学了，或许是去忍者学校或许又不是……

这些都是六代目愿意看到的，只是六代目永远不会身处其中，他不姓什么田中铃木，他更不叫什么什么太郎，他是之前的第三代九尾人柱力，是六代目火影，是四代夫妇的孩子。

他姓漩涡名鸣人。

对，你不可能听错，就是那个漩涡鸣人。

* * *

他收到消息的时候春野樱也在场。

他和樱发少女很熟，六代目年轻时是个单打独斗的主，木遁队长又碍于九尾的控制力非和六代目呆在一起不可。于是新第七班真正会合作抗敌的只有暗部少年和医疗女忍者。

佐井丢弃假笑这个防备木叶村同伴的武器后和木叶十二忍的关系都不错，只是他在看他最应了解的第七班成员的时候会在某个时刻有些陌生。

这个时刻是什么呢？谁人在那两个人面前提起“宇智波佐助”这个人的时候。

说实话他对这个宇智波家的小鬼并不感兴趣，只是他在年少的十六岁听见当时的漩涡鸣人发表的什么“××怎么了就××死他也要把佐助带回来”这种激昂的演讲时内心的反响及其大。他迫切的想要了解，想要知道这个叫宇智波佐助的人和那两个他最重要的同伴究竟有着什么样的过往，什么样的羁绊——那个时候“羁绊”这个词他读起来还觉得拗口。

于是凭着随便找了的“啊我想起来了我以前和哥哥的羁绊所以想看看你们俩的羁绊”这种听起来颇为矫情的借口，本来就名正言顺地进入了残缺的第七班的他，又顺理成章的取得了之前金发少年和樱发少女对他失去过的信任，和他们并肩战斗。战斗的目的就是要带回那个叫宇智波佐助的人。

但事实不饶人，岁月不饶人。

对于宇智波佐助佐井了解的依然不多，只单纯的知道这是个本来和原七班好的不成样却中途叛逃到现在都没回来的负心汉……这个措辞好像有些不当。但虽然对原七班口中的男主角不怎么熟悉，对于他的同伴为他付出了多少佐井一举一动都看在眼里。比如春野樱的泪，比如漩涡鸣人流的那些血和挨的那几拳。他真真切切的看在眼里。

那是把他那个从出生到现在这十几年里来从没出现过的情绪都硬生生地逼出来的举动。他曾站在一脸茫然的春野樱面前，一字一句清清楚楚地对她说“我明白那是愤怒”。

佐井明白为什么那个时候鸣人和小樱让他觉得陌生，因为他不能理解。

只是为了少年时重要的同伴，只是一个带着哭腔的请求，只是离别时绝情的话语，就值得一个人为了追回那个人而牺牲整个青春。

值得吗。 

终于，四战前准六代目站在水面上，对视野含糊不清的前搭档说，我们战死沙场吧。

我们战死沙场吧。那就是我们的宿命。完成这一步就谁都不用在背负着什么了。

结果真的四战爆发，战斗一发不可收拾。战时流了很多血，死了很多人。忍界的某位英雄阻止了秽土转生，某影搭上性命消灭了超越常理的宇智波斑，某个人杀死了祸害千年的面具男。

战后表面上什么都结束了。忍界恢复和平，木叶村继续每天阳光灿烂，火影岩上又多了一个和四代目奇似的头像。六代目火影每天笑呵呵的判文件时不时地招长老的讨厌；暗部任命部长，根的二代老总终于决定；病人害怕的看着他们所信赖的主治医生用可以使地面龟裂的手指头戳着六代目火影的头，用近乎男人的声音大吼：「你是白痴吗怎么可以天天吃拉面！」

表面上。

一个人还是没能回的来。

岁月可以使十二岁的少年明白了事理不再只因小事争吵；单纯迷恋宇智波家二少爷的少女终于长大，可以释怀可以面对未来；宗家分家不再有隔阂；该胖的胖该瘦的瘦；连夕日红肚子里姓猿飞的孩子都瓜瓜落地健康成长。

只有他没变。

只有漩涡鸣人没有变，不管他是谁，是九尾人柱力也好十尾人柱力也好，是六代目火影也好还是七代目火影也好，他都没变。

他听着暗部的成员说佐井大人，在外寻找叛忍宇智波佐助的人回来了，汇报说找到了宇智波呆的小队那几个成员的踪迹，好像终结之谷附近，不过这几天没音信了。要不要告诉六代目？

他看一眼身边坐着的春野樱，摇摇手让他们下去。

他原本以为少女会和战前在大蛇丸的蛇窟里的反应一样——激动、愤恨、难以置信。他静静地等着看樱发少女发作，没想到过了几分钟少女还是安安静静地坐在那里像什么都没发生。佐井疑惑地望向她。

小樱发现他投来的目光抬起头问他喂，怎么了？

「你好像一点都不惊讶。对于宇智波佐助还活着的这件事。」

少女居然笑了笑，说我怎么可能会惊讶，你以为十尾封印在了鸣人身上这种事是面具男干的？一个封印式都没留下？我师父牺牲了我师姐还在呢，这点常识都没有我还配做千手的传人么？

「我也觉得不可思议，你的意思是说难道是佐助君干的？」

「我才不管是不是他干的呢，他来袭击木叶了你就派人去防守，实在不行你把我们同届的叫上，他不来打搅我们的生活就算死了也和我没关系。」

「你这话有点口是心非。」

樱发少女没有马上接话，从椅子上站起来看着窗外，天气一如既往的良好，阳光白晃晃的刺人眼，她伸手挡住阳光，佐井看不到她是什么表情。过了小樱才喃喃开口：「就算是口是心非吧，我已经不能再失去什么了。已经失去的就随他去好了。反正第二天太阳还会再升起，我就是喜欢佐助也不是没了佐助就不能活。」

佐井看着少女的背影，他明白她所说的“失去了的”是什么，也明白她“不能失去的”又是什么。他站着没说话，屋内安静地让人汗毛都直了起来。

「那么你为什么不接受鸣人的告白呢？」

「他才不是和我告白呢。他是可怜我才这么做的吧。这么说有点重，但是本质是这样。你以为他对我的感情和当年的感情一样吗？他自己都快变了个人了只有一种东西没变。对于他来说，我再也不可能是当年他喜欢的那个女生了。」

暗部少年没有说话。

「去告诉鸣人吧。他一定想知道你的这个消息。」樱发少女转过头来，「说实话佐井我真羡慕你，还有那些完好的班级。如果卡卡西老师还在的话，他一定看不下去我们原来的第七班成员了。」

佐井盯着她，无声地点点头，走出了自己的办公室，带上门。

其实他是多么想告诉春野樱，对六代目来说，小樱永远是小樱，就像当六代目还是金发少年时对他们说过的，佐助永远是佐助，一样。

六代目也永远都是漩涡鸣人、是当年的卡卡西班成员也就是原第七班的成员。

* * *

瀑布就在身旁。从高处坠下的水砸在日夜冲洗的岩石上发出巨大声响，不绝于耳。呆的久了就像聋了一样。明明出自于自己的自言自语都听不见。少年由此判定没人会把自己的藏身之处安在这种地方，就是鸟也得飞远了。不然日子一久到了正常的地方别人普通的音量都会被自己听成小蚊子声。

「呐！我说佐井，你是根的统领，这种搜查的工作用你的忍术不就可以解决了？火影是不信任你啊还是怎么招，非把我叫来，这真是个鬼地方！」

他身边的犬冢牙揉着鼻子，听觉都影响到嗅觉了。佐井想了想，微笑着回答：「犬冢君，火影大人的命令就算你和他关系再好也请一定要服从，要不然我这个火影助理的乌纱帽就不保了。你也知道他这次要寻找的是谁，所以才必须叫上两个人的，难道你不知道一个人的死亡率要比两个人在一起高吗？」

不妙。佐井这么微笑着不妙。一般他都是捂嘴或者笑出声的，这么让人出白毛汗的笑容已经不常见了。这个叫犬冢牙的男人知道，他这么笑一定是生气了…这个时候还是闭嘴比较好。

「我知道你在想什么，虽说这个地方说话得用喊的但是…」佐井抚摸着身边的岩石，良久才接上：「这里才是进行了两场大战的地方。」

这里才是流血的地方，这里才是毁灭的地方。佐井隐隐感觉到耳鸣。他没有真正的和佐助或之前的鸣人近距离接触过，他闭上眼，却能感觉到。绝望，孤独，悲鸣，这才是名为终结之谷这个地方真正承载的东西。80多年前，一个拥有千手力量和一个拥有宇智波力量的两个互为对手的人在这里战斗过。80多年后，也有两个分别姓漩涡和宇智波的孩子在这里赌上了一切而战斗，重蹈了先辈的覆辙。

不同的只有目的。一个是两族决战，一个是捍卫羁绊。

「帮鸣人他们追佐助的时候我也参加了，当时真是要死了一般，可以说是拼了命吧。鸣人在这里不知道和佐助过什么样的战斗，啧…听卡卡西老师说胸前的衣服都被打出了一个孔。如果…我是说如果，卡卡西老师能够早来一点的话，那个宇智波佐助就不会是今日的佐助了吧。」犬冢牙意外地没有揉鼻子，语气认真的不像是他。佐井转过头去看着他，又盯着飞流直下的瀑布水看。黑色的眼珠里映着水折射出的阳光。

估计，当时追上了也没用。

那个人需要的不是同伴也不是能够保护他的人。他可以在金发少年面前耍帅装酷亦可以舍弃一切只为一个目的。那时候年少，也太寂寞，太空虚。能够填满时间的只有一望无边的痛苦和孤独。因为没有胸怀去把这些都吞咽埋藏到肚子里，没有自己去扯下“仇恨”的獠牙的本事，所以就只好和命运抗争。这样虽然傻，虽然无谓，但是有种病态的快感。是能慰藉自己的最好良药，不，应该是毒药。

暗部少年有时也思考，如果自己站在那个人的位置上，也许会有一样的冲动。毕竟，人都是脆弱的，即使掩盖的再好，本性还是免不了有一些暴露在外。他本以为自己对于哥哥的感情和思念已经掩盖的够好了，却被两个善良的同伴挑一挑就又钻了出来。四战时他看着眼前熟悉又陌生的人，也不能控制自己的情绪，眼泪又流了下来。

虚伪如他，都抵不住人情的冲击。

何况宇智波，何况鸣人。

所以那个人舍弃的舍弃，斩断的斩断，连滚带爬血肉模糊的到了复仇的顶端，却发现黑白颠倒，现实破碎。没有一个亲人了，没有值得相信的了，没有信仰，那就复仇。复仇就是信仰，复仇就是全部。到了最后，为复何仇也模糊不清了，何谓亲人，何谓羁绊，何谓感情，何谓我，何谓世界……这些都虚假到不能再虚假，整个世界已经被自己翻了个底朝天。那就试着证明一切，敌我不分，黑白不分。于是祸害不死又出世，罪恶根源留千年。

要回答？给你了，你是我最好的朋友。要狠话？也放出来了，我要杀了你否定你的一切。要承诺？不就是战死沙场吗。那是你的想法，我才不会那么傻的和你一起死。最简单的东西不再简单，复杂的又被化繁为简。究竟是什么感情当事人也不知道，就连朦胧中到手的东西也被宿命的机缘巧合搅的支离破碎。

他们真的好累。是心累。

樱发少女曾经这样感叹着。对他说，佐井，你永远都不会明白，如果一种感情经历了岁月沧桑还没有改变，那究竟是什么感情，那究竟是什么羁绊。

那时他仰头，身后是冰凉的木叶慰灵碑，小樱的话他理解无能，只是一遍遍的在心里默念。

情深缘浅。

六代目火影是个性情中人。天性开朗活泼元气满满，天塌下来也不会放弃。他自己寂寞，看着宇智波佐助看着沙暴我爱罗觉得他们也寂寞，自顾自地就把他们归为了同类。问他你为什么没有改变，回答说啊啊可能因为童年时有伊鲁卡老师请我吃的几碗一乐拉面吧。问他为什么想要去改变那些寂寞的无可救药的人，六代目挠挠头，皱起眉头笑了起来:

啊…我也不知道啊。有人说这么做的人是个笨蛋，也许…就是因为我是个笨蛋吧。

佐井在心里说不是也许啊而是你本来就是个笨蛋。

但是这个自称是笨蛋而且其实就是笨蛋的人在有些人眼里变得不同。五代目风影和五代目风影身边的一群知情人士把他当成了同伴，木叶村的人把他当成了英雄，宇智波佐助把他当自己追求复仇的绊脚石。

佐井突然想起，四战过后六代目就没有提起寻找那个宇智波佐助的事，这不符合那个人的性格。佐井知道四战前，那个号称“永不放弃”的少年只要一有时间就会拿出前第七班的照片，好好地端详一番，然后咬牙在心里说着什么；或是在同伴春野樱陷入低谷时先发制人的臭骂宇智波一通，说什么啊你个笨蛋为什么不回来你看你把小樱都弄哭了，要是我见到你就见一边抽你一边之类的，等少女破涕为笑他也会挠着头陪着笑说小樱你看佐助那个笨蛋，他一定听到了啊；和他一起执行任务时佐井夜里甚至能听到他睡梦中听见类似“混蛋佐助”之类的梦话，握着拳头折腾到半夜，最后安静下来，第二天枕头都是湿的。

而四战后，六代目就再没说过那个他日思夜想的名字，和那个人有关的一切好像也不存在与他的头脑中。以至于佐井觉得世界上好像从来就没存在过一个叫“宇智波佐助”的人，或者中途这个人消失了，连带着所有人和这个人有关的记忆都被篡改了。

你想啊，本该最牵挂的人都没再提过。 

佐井在犬冢牙去了下游后放出几只墨老鼠，然后在山洞里坐了下来。老鼠过一会儿才能回来，于是他想现在抓紧时间给六代目写份报告。和牙忙了一天，现在接近黄昏，有好好地带上兵粮丸，不过佐井处境生情了一天，早没有胃口了。他本想拿出信纸写些什么，不过最后还是把画笔抽了出来，坐在大瀑布前画了起来。这是半自然半人造的地方，没有佐井曾经见过的其他纯天然瀑布那么美，有那么多的树、植物有的可画。不过从某种意义上来说，这里也不错，仰头就能看见夕阳。

血色的夕阳。

瀑布源源不断的水被映成火红，持续地跳跃在山间。带着些许遗憾的感觉，如同落幕的舞台，这个活生生的生死舞台已经被某个逐渐不再是少年的人带着说不出的情感存入心中。

佐井的手很快，握着笔在纸上刷刷几下就能把景色一个细节不漏的完全展现在眼前。画就是现在眼前染上太阳罪恶的血的水流，夜以继日的流淌着，像悲壮的歌声悠扬传颂。他闭上眼想了想，觉得该加些什么。

于是他马上动手把刚想到的东西添上去，满意的看看。卷好了想要寄给六代目，正要另画一只水墨鸽子，突然被崖谷下游传来的叫声吸引过去了注意力。

他不确定地听见牙模糊的声音说着“佐井快来”，于是急忙把画收好，起身跳了下去。

* * *

「佐井你对第七班，我是指原第七班，了解多少？多吗？还是基本不了解？」

佐井一出现在牙面前就被这样问到。

这里是下游的一个水流湍急的岸边，湿滑的石头上站着犬冢牙和那只赤丸。白色的大犬不停地啡着，由此佐井认定他们发现了什么。他马上回问牙怎么了。

谁知那家伙居然一反常态地认真，跟他的那个使虫子的队友似的，不仅不进圈套，还瞪着他又凶神恶煞地问了一遍，你到底知道多少！

「严格来说不多。但也不是全然不了解。」

「也就是说知道一点了！」

佐井被迫地点点头。这个时候先配合他，不知道他要干什么，但是这样的反应让佐井有些不好的预感，觉得出事了。他在心里求着牙你快说啊！

犬冢牙直勾勾地盯了他一会儿，目光呆滞，甚至向前走了一步，用同一个语气念叨着“糟了糟了”，还一边挠着头。佐井被他的这一系列动作弄得心烦，拽住他的领子问：「要说什么快说，什么事我先听听看。」

「不不不，」这家伙玩起神秘来了，后退了几步，搂住赤丸的脖子说，一边安抚着大犬，一边对佐井喃喃地说到：「那个，完了，宇智波佐助很可能还活着。」

……

佐井听到了以后没了反应，他在那里站了十几秒钟左右，突然脚下一滑，差点没掉到水流里去。

「你说什么？」他没听清似的又反问了一遍。

「我说，宇·智·波·佐·助可能还·活·着！」犬冢牙摸着赤丸的脑袋又一字一句地说了一边，不安地看着佐井快要呆掉的神情，跟自己第一次在这里发现有佐助的气味一样。但是几分钟后眼前的男人苏醒过来了，扯出画轴就要画什么，犬冢牙看着一脸严峻表情的佐井，开口问他：「喂喂你要干什么？」

「你的鼻子不可信了，我要亲自确认。」说话间已经画好了一纸的老鼠，两根手指一并黑色的家伙就从纸上跳出来，顺着河流向上游还有周围的地方蹿走了。施忍术的男人则是飞快地又画了些什么，牙以为他要给火影回复，马上跟他解释说：啊啊那个佐井你别急，你知道他们…原第七班曾经去过一个叫波之国的地方吗？就在火之国不远处，走上个半天就到了。刚才我和赤丸搜查的时候，赤丸回来告诉我，说宇智波佐助的的气味从火之国的边境一直到波之国的方向都有，而且很浓的传过来了。像是这几天刚留下的样子，看来那个家伙没死……总之，佐井你要想追他们的话最好现在跟火影联系，去波之国一趟，现在是最好时机，不然就完了！诶诶你听见没有？我说的你加上了吗？

他几句话没说完那只墨鸽子已经飞走了，而且佐井似乎没听见他说话一样。牙有些恼火地问他：「你听没听见啊！还有，你的那个老鼠，诶~回来了，怎么样，我的鼻子才不会错呢，你看有佐助的气味吧。」他自顾自地说着，佐井把老鼠收好拍了拍牙的肩膀：「走。」

「诶？去哪儿？」

「当然是你自己说的那个地方呀，波之国。」佐井平淡地笑笑，「我们得帮火影大人，把那个天天满忍者大陆跑的人给捉回来。」

会把他带回来的。那样，漩涡鸣人这个虚伪的家伙就不会再摆出假的笑脸了。

两人在丛林之间飞奔着。

「难道说，你这次出来对火影说的是去休假而不是任务，还把我原来该派的任务给替换了，所以咱们干得这一切都是对火影保密的？佐井你脑子里在——」

犬冢牙看着暗部副部长可怕的假笑又一次挂在了脸上，语音戛然而止。下意识地摇摇头赔笑解释道：

「我没别的意思，哈哈。我只是很想知道，为什么你对这个宇智波一族的后人这么上心？难道你是为了追回写…」

「我没有理由放任他不管，他是原第七班的成员。我也是第七班的队员。有什么不对么？即使现在解散，第七班原来的老师殉职，我也还是第七班的佐井——就是这样。」

佐井笑笑。

现实地说，现在是越来越虚伪了吧，明明自己没什么义务去做这些事。他知道这么做是为了谁，不过，单纯的帮助而已。十六岁的那年他明白的东西有些沉重了，所以也就知道该怎样对待重要的东西。他佐井——这个什么都保护不了的人，只能去帮助那些本该被人保护的人，起码给他露一个真正的笑脸出来。听人说，越是坚强的人在想哭的时候就会笑，所以不要被表面的现象所迷惑。笑容不该是被这样滥用的，反正他不允许，那个笨蛋这么笑给他看。

我已经不能再失去什么了。已经失去的就随他去好了。反正第二天太阳还会再升起

小樱是这样说的。

所以，他不明白的，不理解的举动和感情，不止要把他们弄明白而已。

「呐，我知道你是怎么想的。但是……你要把那个人带回来可不容易，就和鸣人当年想的一样，你要知道…你可以做一个好人，但你没有能力去创造一个好的世界。再怎么说，这个世界还是有阴暗面的嘛……」

佐井看看一旁的犬冢牙，什么时候这家伙还会说这样的话了。

「我怎么可能不明白，所以我的目的不是把那个人找到带回去而已，我还要，弄清楚一切事情。还有，让他心甘情愿的……」

正等着下半句，没想到前面出现了一座大桥，隐约在树丛的缝隙中间但还是看的很清楚。牙有些懊恼地叹气：

「哈！这么快就到了！看来成年了速度就是不一样。」

看着牙那叹息的样子和语气，佐井不耐烦的发话。

「我说，犬冢牙先生，还是先把路给带一下吧。」

「知道了知道了，咱们到了鸣门大桥上再说！」

鸣门大桥？

佐井一下子记起了小樱跟他说过，少年时的第七班在波之国干过一件大事，好像是帮助了什么人什么事，什么事没具体说，因为勾起了少年时甜蜜又苦涩的记忆于是樱发少女欲言又止。看来这里就是他们原第七班曾经到过的地方了，就是那个美好又没有类似于复仇或宿命这种东西的时代。

「啊啊，佐井你这都不知道吗？鸣门大桥，是原七班帮助修建的，不过，」牙揉揉鼻子。

「佐助会来这里，不会是…」

话没说完就被人粗暴地拽走了。

* * *

痛。

要了命的痛，细胞在体内疯狂地叫嚣着，不断地分裂，碰撞，疼的他几乎没有知觉。

他脑子里一片空白，只剩下可怕的痛觉。他不记得自己在什么地方，几乎连自己姓甚名甚都要忘记。

这里见不到光，感觉不到温暖，他甚至怀疑自己会死在这里。

痛。他没有力气去挣扎，血液在倒流。整个人再动一动骨骼就会刺穿血肉。

怎么那么痛啊！！！

——九尾的力量！！！我终于得到了！！！

——…直到现在还在问些无用的问题…

——你也马上就会见到了…

——住手！！！

模糊的话语在脑内盘旋，他潜意识里有一个目的，只是现在痛的感觉让他几乎要忘掉这个目的。不行，不能忘。他的内心深处清晰地传来这样的一个声音。

身处在湿冷的岩石之上，岩石的硬度硌得他难受，疼痛又更加地剧烈了一分，他坚持着不让自己失去意识，伸手抓住岩石上的一个凸起。

现在正值战争阶段吧，他隐隐感觉脸上，身上，还有身处的岩石上都不断蔓延的一种温热的液体。

自己竟然流了这么多血啊。糟了，意识就要模糊不清了。

谁来救救我！

还有没有完成的宿命，还有没有了却的心愿。

波之国，这是忍者大陆上的一个不知名的小国，四战之前一直都是四面环海闭关锁国，经济落后人迹罕至。后来听说是木叶忍者村的一个小队来到这里帮助修建了一座桥，这个小国才有了今天的经济以及人口。

「啊啊，这个国家啊，在很久以前根本不是这个样子的，是因为你们木叶忍者啊啊，真是万分感激那个来到这里的忍者小队啊！」

佐井拉住想要走的居民，笑容在脸上散布开来。

「那么，谁对这个小队的人有印象呢？」

村民摇摇头，表示不知。

还是不知道。

佐井他们在有名的鸣门大桥上连问了好几个质朴居民，专挑年龄大的问，提到鸣门大桥几乎都知道这么个故事，说一个神乎其神的木叶忍者小队来到这里帮助村民联合打败了雾隐的叛忍，那个小队配合默契天衣无缝他们联手抗敌他们羁绊颇深他们甚至不花一点力气的秒杀敌人只需查克拉和忍术就行。问了好几个人都是这样，年龄越大说的越离谱。

虽说与事实的差距真是太大了，但的确这个岛国上的居民都知道第七班曾经这么个光辉历史。

牙始终对于佐井的种种做法不解。处于对佐井的害怕心理使劲憋着没有对于那离谱的叙述笑出声的他，看着佐井拦截住来来往往的人问出了问题。

「暗部大人，您为什么不直接问他们有没有看到一个黑发箭猪头的男人呢？」

从到了鸣门大桥上开始，佐井就围绕着“鸣门大桥的来历”开始问东问西。得到的答案没有一个可以靠的上的。

切，要不是那个混蛋宇智波的气味断了，才不会这么麻烦。

暗部部长并没有马上回答，牙隐约感到佐井拥有自己的计划，并不是的单纯的一个目的而已。可以肯定的事这个人做的事是关于第七班的事情。所以牙选择沉默。

让他没想到的是，佐井居然回过头来给他一个微笑。

「那样的话，就请牙君自己去做吧，那种一干就会被宇智波佐助发现的事。」

好痛。谁来救救我。

马上就要丧失意识。

他在意识存留的最后一刻，感到一个人压在了自己身上，那人似乎喊了一声自己的名字，初步判定是自己认识的人，或是认识自己的人。于是他用尽力气去看了那人一眼。

很好。是他熟悉的黑发黑眼。

* * *

黑发黑眼。

他的记忆中掠过一阵汹涌的潮流

黑发黑眼的少年啊，只存在于回忆和眼泪还有痛苦中的身影。有他帅气冷峻但不失正气的脸庞；有他无数倍放大在眼前的眼眸，以及湿热的嘴唇；有他坚持挡在面前那未见成熟却坚强得一塌糊涂的背影；有他冷冽的声线，坚定地说着“不想让同伴逝去”这种话……

不知道为什么，这个时候一点都想不起来，关于他的阴暗面，关于他带给身边人的痛苦。

不、不，为什么哭了呢？

他能感觉到脑内的画面狠狠地冲击着神经，刺激着泪腺，他越哭越伤心，越哭越难过。

——我想见你啊！！！

——我想见你，我一直都想见你！！！

——从你离开的每一刻起…这张脸，这个人，我从没恨过！！！

——我从什么时刻都一直认为，你是我们的同伴！你绝不是我要大刀剑相指的人！！！

眼泪肆虐地在脸上流淌，他挣扎着，那个人现在就坐在他的身上。有人类独有的实感和温度。那人没有死，那人现在活生生地坐在他身上。

「佐…佐…」

他看不清，神智的模糊加上眼泪婆娑，他什么都看不清，光啊，面容啊，还有自己的泪水啊，在眼前连成一片。

「鸣人。」

鸣人。

鸣人。

这个熟悉到不能再熟悉的语气，这个熟练到不能再熟练的称呼。

「佐…咳咳！」

喉咙里泛着甜腥，他咳出了一大口血，肺被狠狠地挤压着，痛又加了一倍。

这个时候他才感到愤怒，感到不甘，奋力挣扎着，他想要脱离开这个人的控制。

——你算什么？

——你现在来算什么？

「鸣人。睁开眼。看我。看着我。」

——是啊。

——我想看看你。

——我想要时光逆流，我想要回到从前。我想要，一直看着那些东西。

声音忽远忽近，音量忽大忽小，男人的声音冲刺着耳膜，他还没来的及处理，话语就飞速地进入脑内，没有过度。

「看着我！！你连看着我的能力都没有了吗？没有杀了我的能力了？你叫什么？混蛋漩涡鸣人！！！你看着我！！你快点看着我！！」

他皱了皱眉，还不习惯这么大的音量在耳边向炸弹的一样的爆炸。他本能的想要回骂，张口只挤出几个字眼。

「闭嘴，放开…我…」

瞬间，他感到身上的重量消失了，随之而来的是自己被摔倒岩石墙上。五脏六腑都差点被甩了出来，他又咳出一口血。然而又是一个猛撞，他感到马上就会粉身碎骨，肌肉和神经都要崩裂。

但奇怪的，没有那么疼了。

「你…你…你个白痴放开我！！！」

他狠狠的扒开了那只一种囚住他脖子的手腕，力道恨得连她自己都吃惊。这样一来不会是连血道都抓出来了吧！

但即刻，他惊奇地发现身上出了刚才那几处被撞的地方在作痛之外，只有几处皮外伤，之前的那种从里到外、没有一处不疼的感觉已经消失了。

「还真是你的作风呢。那么凶残。鸣人，漩涡鸣人，混蛋。」

眼前的画面开始清晰，湿冷的岩洞，自己的发丝挂在眼前，可能是护额掉了吧。正前方狼狈地坐着一个人，黑发黑眸，记忆和现实和在了一起，那个体型，那个脸庞，那个面容。

宇智波佐助。

牙一觉醒来发现佐井已经不在。

他昏昏沉沉地回想起昨日发生的事情，天亮时他们跑遍了整个波之国，几乎是滴水不漏的找到了所有人群密集的地方，问遍了关于鸣门大桥的传说。可惜结果是一无所获。他有些泄气，可是佐井好像还是不肯放弃。他们找了一户人家住了下来，马上就天黑了。那家人到是很热情，虽说只有母子两个人，但快乐又乐观。儿子大约十几岁，像极了小时候的六代目火影。招待过后他和佐井就分别睡下了。

也许是半夜那家伙跑了吧，牙有模模糊糊的记忆，佐井中途离开了。

牙利索地爬起来，摇了摇睡意未却的脑袋，费力地睁了睁眼睛，忽然他发现了一件不得了的事。仔细看了看就骂了出来。

「佐井你真是个只会找麻烦的家伙！！！」

不管尊敬的暗部部长现在有没有打喷嚏，牙都明白反抗他留下的命令都是万万不可。麻烦是麻烦，但是关于六代目，关于当年第七班，关于四战他们所不知道的内情，可是绝对不能打马虎眼。

牙坐起来的时候，一只老鼠从他头上滚了下来，落在他的睡衣上成了一段文字。看了之后才觉得不得了，于是马上收拾东西要走。

这种事事不宜迟。走的时候觉得不打扰那两个人比较好。牙想了想留下了赤丸，在赤丸的头上贴了张纸条，就走了。

『牙，现在我以暗部副部长的名义命令你，请看完之后一定要按照这上面说的去做。一，马上离开这家人，但是一定要暗中保护他们。然后从鸣门大桥那里返回木叶。』

那天上午波之国的人民几乎都看见一个少年，用几乎看不清人影的速度奔跑在街道上，最后冲上了鸣门大桥。

喂喂，没关系吗？今天的鸣门大桥可是被波之国的政府官员给封锁了哦！！！

『2.请把我下面的这都那段话留给那家人…』

牙紧咬着牙齿，他明白这场恶战一定要赢，如果赢不了，那么这次的计划就要泡汤。关键时刻不能掉链子，何况这次的情况不同，一旦失败，木叶村可能又一次面临可怕的袭击。六代目可能也性命不保。

宇智波佐助还活着！绝对还活着！不然佐井一定不会让他来做这些事！

四战有太多的事情他们不知道。牙相信佐井的判断是正确的，这个少年的脑子虽说没有鹿丸那么高的智商，却有清楚的思路，而且做事从不留后路，为的就是破釜沉舟。从某种程度上来说，这次选他来做搭档是一个赌博，也是一种对他的信任。

你死，还是我活。

『…六，回到木叶之后，立刻把我说的情况告诉奈良还有日向宁次，千万不要告诉六代目，他那里我会考虑到。』

啊啊，佐井你这次真是让我出了一身冷汗啊，认真起来的暗部队员，不、根的统领真是厉害呀。

『四，只许赢，不许输。』

他只等了几秒钟，火之国边境方向就出现了一个身影。牙认出那个就是佐井在密信中提到的人。不，那个不算是完完全全的人吧。那个是曾经被大蛇丸作为实验用品改造、变异之后的人。

——天枰重吾。

* * *

这里是个很隐秘的藏身处。

它处在波之国的市中心，却丝毫不怕被发觉。它加在大楼与大楼的夹缝中，门前还有一个胡同，来这里的人很可能顺着胡同就走到另一条大街去了。它的入口没做什么处理，一扇小门破破烂烂地依偎在墙上，上面画着高压电电站的标志，普通人也许根本不会注意。门上还有斑驳的油漆。即使你打开门，看见的也只是一团团的高压电线。

一个少年站在门前。

没有人注意到胡同里躲着一个人，本来这条街就是居民区，过路的都是买菜回来的大婶大妈，看到少年也觉得应该是自顾自的背包客，根本放任不管。

少年伸出戴着手套的手，毫不拖泥带水地扯开小门，一团团杂乱无章的电线映入眼帘。少年并没有慌神，抽出背包里一条包裹着棉布的木棍把电线扒拉开。其实也没有多少电线，门前的那一团是看起来的错觉，只是个幌子。电线背后，有一条又窄又陡的楼梯，没有光。

少年沉默了几秒，看了看天空，确定大约是早上七点钟的样子，面无表情地走进了小门。

谁都没有注意到他。

佐井暗暗担心。他并不担心牙的实力，也并不担心他自己的实力，他只是担心所有的事情真的会照他所想的来吗。他不是奈良鹿丸，有那么思考周全的头脑，能想出万无一失的计划，他是暗部，所以习惯性地做事不留后路。他这几天所想的有一步出了差错，都会导致严重的后果。到时候先不说自己怎么样了，他佐井都会变成亡命之徒，把木叶，把同伴，把漩涡鸣人推向深渊。

虽说担心和不确定，在这个从小就锻炼心理素质的少年脸上，没有看出一丝焦虑。他面不改色地一步步走到楼梯深处。

那么就这样开始吧，我相信自己还有同伴，这个可是六代目所坚信的一点。这个计划不会出错，一定会成功。到时候就能达到我的目的，完成我所想要完成的东西。

少年背后，那扇小门毫无遮拦地敞开着。

一句话不说就开打，这什么呀！

牙觉得自己自从和佐井出来后就离不开抱怨，先是来到了一个鬼地方，又被他绕的团团转，最后累得不说反而他居然自己先跑了，还不忘留一个大麻烦来请自己解决……为什么偏偏选中我啊！

牙清楚佐井真正的目的是什么。可惜，他不是第七班的一员，从某种程度上来讲他也无权帮助第七班去做什么。万一到时候自己听到了什么不得了的消息，或是被灌输了一些难以理解的概念，他觉得自己这一生还真就要打破平静了。

虽说都是木叶忍者，其实也是不同的。背负的越多受的苦难就越多。这一点几乎所有人的明白，他们身边就有活生生的例子，越是无法挣脱的羁绊就越牵绊着自己的行动，越是想做英雄就越得承得住击打。往往强悍的人，就是那明明被千丝万缕缠身却依然可以行动自如并且保护所有的人。那个才是英雄，那个才是火影。

他敏捷地躲过重吾的攻击，一边结印反抗。『只要过了木叶村的结界就行了』，佐井在密信中是这样说的，想必他也不敢踏入木叶村的结界。

只要过了这一关！！只要过了这一关就完事大吉！！他的任务就完成了！！

对手丝毫不留余地地不断攻击着，佐井没有在密信中明确指示要不要干掉这个人。牙本能地不想杀人灭口，他一直都只是防范再做一些小的抵抗，对手没有压倒性的强劲，但寸步不离，防范地很好，没有破绽，也许只能杀掉他再通过了。

牙犹豫着，咬咬牙，大喊：“赤丸！”

……

过了半天他并没有听见熟悉的一声“汪”。

他突然一拍脑袋想起来了，赤丸留给了那家人做保护了！使不了牙通牙，也就是出不了绝招…遭了！发呆的空隙已经被那个重吾攻了过来，他也只有防护，不能轻易地使出杀手锏。

真是个疏忽。都怪那个信上写的太危言耸听，让他觉得事态好严重，才把唯一的搭档给留了下来！现在怎么办？

『2.请把我下面的这都那段话留给那家人……』

『这么做的原因我告诉你，是因为这家人是当年修筑鸣门大桥、在波之国闻名的达兹纳老先生的家人。这家人当年也收留了到这里的卡卡西班。达兹纳去世了他的女儿和外孙还在。我问了他们点事，这些事关系到我们的计划还有他们的安危。请绝对不要让他们受到那个人的伤害，牙，请你一定要保护好他们，不能让我的计划泡汤。』

要快速想出对策，要不然自己就葬身于此，计划也完蛋了。

只是下一秒在他思考的时候，就被一拳打到了水中。

* * *

他听完对于真相诉说，一动不动地钉在原地。

真是，一点用处都起不到。

这是宇智波佐助本人。

这是活着的宇智波佐助，这是毫发无损的宇智波佐助。

他盯着那个他比谁都熟悉的男人看了好久，知道不妥但就是无法移开目光。男人也盯着他看着，双方凝望了足足有一分钟。

那一分钟对于他来说是一生中最长的一分钟，足有一个世纪那么长。

那个人还活着。他就站在自己眼前那么平静的望着自己。平静到眼里没有意思感情色彩，不是他把感情都影藏了起来，而是根本没有用任何感情。

宇智波佐助对漩涡鸣人不用任何感情。

宇智波佐助对漩涡鸣人不知用什么感情。

他们有什么关联。

「佐助，你是来杀了我的…吧。」

……

「你到现在才出现。你…呵呵，现在才来已经没用了。我的尾兽被抽走了。阿飞赢了，是他赢了，别人都…」

「死了。我把他们都杀了。」

他抬起头。

「别用那种眼神看着我，白痴吊车尾。你没保护好自己的东西是你自己的事。我是把他们杀了，来，恨我呀，打我呀！」

男人的声音没有任何情绪上的起伏，像干冰，全都挥发扩散到了周围，把他围了个水泄不通。他承认那一刻自己绝望了，彻底地绝望了。

宇智波佐助做到了。他这么做了，他杀了那些人，他把残忍发挥到了这种地步。他在挑衅，他在对自己挑衅。他把漩涡鸣人的所作所为当笑话看，他把这个世界当笑话看。

「你！！！」

男人嘴角勾起了不小的弧度，声线也不由得提高，「是啊，你恨我吧，把我恨之入骨，你知道我罪该万死吧？来，来，把我杀掉，用你漩涡鸣人的手亲自把我杀掉！！来啊！杀了我！！你不会连这点能耐都没有吧？你的包容呢？你说的归处呢？你还是要把我杀了不是吗？哈哈哈…哼哼，漩涡鸣人，你那点虚伪的善良去哪里了？」

他在嘲笑自己对他的感情，他在嘲笑这个世界对他的容忍。

男人越来越笑得开心，越来越笑得疯狂，「怎么没有动作呢？伤心到动都不能动了？不是吧？别跟我说你的伤让你不能动，告诉你！你根本就没什么事，你感觉到的痛都是面具男给你施加的幻术，动用你那惊人的力量啊？来杀了我！」

「你杀了卡卡西老师？」

「对！」

「你杀了小樱他们？」

「对！」

「你把纲手婆婆也给杀了？」

「…当然。」

话刚说完，佐助就感到自己的鼻梁上挨了重重的一拳，他知道那个人这一拳没有留情，几乎是使出全部力量打了他一拳，打得他都有点眩晕，鼻血也狼狈地留了下来。佐助抬眼，他看见鸣人咬牙切齿的站在他面前，自己的衣服被他提了起来。金发少年的眼睛里全是眼泪，脏兮兮的脸紧紧地皱在了一起，对他恨得不得了的表情。

对。就是要这个表情。漩涡鸣人，抛弃掉你对我的那种可恨又可怕的执着吧。就带着这个表情杀了我最好。

佐助没想到下一秒少年居然冲着他大吼。

「笨蛋！！！白痴佐助你装什么啊！！！你居然对我撒谎！！撒谎对你来说很好玩是吗？别想用鼬的招数蒙骗过我！！！再对我撒谎我就打你打得更狠！！！」

宇智波佐助在说谎。

那个人很善良。那个人本质不坏。那个人在他的记忆中一直都有着积极的一面。

鼬对他说过，佐助现在就像一张白纸，被谁都可以染上各种颜色。

他一直坚信，从小的同伴，和他本质一样的同伴，从来都没有被任何颜色所侵蚀，从来都保持着他最初的一面。

我相信你，我愿意相信你，我会接受你。

今夜无风。

奈良鹿丸轻轻地推开门，小心翼翼地没有让门发出太响的声音。他知道六代目现在正一个人坐在窗户上。火影塔比木叶村的其他建筑略高，坐在窗户上正好可以看清楚木叶村的全景。

今夜无风。天气晴朗。可以清楚地看见分部在天上的每一颗星星。与之反差的是木叶村的夜景。灯火通明，可以说是其乐融融，当然也是平静的夜晚

看着自己一手领导着的人民欣欣向荣应该是每一个明君的乐事。可鹿丸觉得很多人都想错了，有时候并不是一件乐事，其实是感慨万分吧。起码对于六代目火影来说是这样。

「我把卷轴放在你桌子上了，你待会儿就得了，别着凉了。」

「…你稍微等会儿，鹿丸。」

刚要走出去的鹿丸停住了脚步，他疑惑地望望坐在窗沿上的身影，问道，「鸣人，你怎么了？」

「不介意的话，愿意陪我说几句话吗？」

鹿丸挠挠头，心说他今天怎么了。六代目的声音听起来低沉又冷淡，不像本人的声音。鹿丸判断一贯乐观地六代目火影碰到事情想不开了吧？但又不像，如果他想不开了一定不会找个人倾诉倾诉或是一起喝点酒什么的，一般都自己闷着，问他也绝不会问出什么来。

于是鹿丸肯定，「你应该是有在心里纠结的事吧？」

「…嗯。」

得，都这样了还跟他提什么火影工作职责长老作风评价啊。鹿丸深感无奈，「走吧，我陪你去一乐吧。」

「不用。」六代目翻身从窗户沿上翻了下来，标准地笑着，对摸不着头脑的鹿丸说，「其实也就是一点点小问题，往常我也不敢问佐井，而且我太依赖他了也不好，所以问问你，『木葉的军师』同志，」一巴掌拍在鹿丸肩上，声音又回到了正常，「不想回答也没关系，就当我是在胡言乱语啊。」

不知道六代目卖的什么药的鹿丸只好说，「你问我先听着。」

「哈哈…呃，其实也不是什么大问题，事先说好了和我没关系，和我身边每一个人都没关系，就是想到了问问。…其实这个问题我也问过很多人…是这样的，你觉得，鹿丸，你觉得有人或者有事物可以拯救一切吗？」

长这么大还真没被问过这样的问题。鹿丸沉思了一下，反问道，「你觉得呢？我认为没有哦，即使是神，或是我们一直所看见的太阳，都不一定。」

「神也不一定吗？」

「神不能拯救一切。这个世界上无时无刻都在发生着悲剧，不可能所有悲剧都一夜消失。即使是神，大家的信仰，也是不可能做到的。」

鹿丸面前的六代目听着听着低下头去，听到最后一句话还颤了一下。

他突然发现自己可能戳到某人的痛处了。

「啊啊，我没有故意针对你的意思，你刚才也不是说了吗？这个问题与谁都无关。」

「是啊，」六代目发出沙哑的声音，「即使是神都不可能做到，抱着『拯救一切』的这种想法是不是太傻了呢？」

鹿丸没接话。

其实我知道，我一直都知道，不可能做神，即使是神都不可能让世界上没有悲剧和悲伤的事发生。

我知道的，我就是知道的太晚了，我也不可能改变这种事实了，你对我说过的，我都懂得的，就是知道、懂得的太晚了。

一瞬间这间屋子里的两个人都沉默了。也不知过了多久，打破沉静的是一个人闯进来的声音。

「报告！火影大人！犬…犬冢大人回来了！」

鹿丸一下子看出事情不对劲，问道，「他回来了你那么慌干什么？」

「他…他满身是血地倒在木叶村的大门前！嘴里还一直念叨着什么、不要让火影大人知道…啊！！！」

那个中忍不解的看着他们的总参谋奈良鹿丸一个手刃切在火影大人的脖子上，这个动作太出乎意料，甚至让他忍不住惊讶叫了出来。他不明白鹿丸要干什么。

* * *

「你是笨蛋吗？」

鹿丸扶额，他心想怎么身边的笨蛋层出不穷，一个个的都这么会给他惹麻烦。一个笨蛋当了火影还是笨蛋，一个本不是笨蛋的和笨蛋呆久了成了笨蛋，一个被笨蛋拐走了自学成才成了笨蛋。

你们的脑子都长在哪里啊？搞不清楚利害关系是吗？

「…鸣人还好吗？」

「还好。」鹿丸站起身，「你不想死的话还是再多睡一会儿吧，等你恢复了再一五一十不能漏了过一个细节地告诉我整个事情…」

「佐井说越快越好！」

鹿丸盯着病床上的牙看了几秒，微微恼怒地冲他喊了几嗓子，「不是我说你们，你觉得自己和那家伙比哪个重要！你觉得你为他们弄了个粉碎性骨折搞不好还有瘫痪的可能值得吗？还有佐井，木叶的事情是他随便动的吗？你们怎么一个个都不考虑后果呢？你就是把那家伙绑回来了你觉得鸣人会愿意看着你们全部在病床上躺着养老到死吗？」

「……」

也许是自知理亏，也许是没有体力。牙只是听着没有说话，鹿丸看他被骂了一点反应都没有，就放轻了语气，「好吧。我也知道大概是怎么回事了。我尽量瞒着鸣人，然后和宁次商量商量。你别以为自己有伤就能减轻惩罚，等你好了检查处分一点都少不了。」

牙在氧气罩里微微露出个微笑，回到木叶村就万事大吉了。

他回想起没过多久的那场战斗，真是福大命大，也是有神明在眷顾自己。不然以他那个伤势，谁知道能不能回到木叶村。只是胜利是胜利，有些知道了的东西还真是不能忽视。他没有把所有事情都跟鹿丸说，比如重吾被他按进水中说的最后一句话。

牙眉头紧锁，他当时没有仔细想这句话的意义，可能根本不是对自己说的。在整个事件上他所处的位置不过是一个局外人，是比佐井还要跟第七班没有关系的人。那么他听不明白也是当然。但是那句话又是对谁说的呢？那个少年应该是忠于佐助的，难道是对佐井？或者是六代目？

想一想就头痛，眨了眨眼睛没再乱想。他告诉自己，如果与这些事有了牵连，那自己没法坐视不管。想想看为了查清楚这件事那么拼命的佐井…好吧，就算现在宇智波佐助来到他的床边用剑抵着脖子要他说出什么他也绝对不会背叛。

这是作为同伴的觉悟。

即使他能拯救的东西只是微不足道的一点。

他也会拼尽全力保护。

牙慢慢合上眼，因为疲惫和疼痛而下降的警惕性没有让他注意到，一个身影在他的病房窗户前徘徊了好久，最后默不作声地走了。 

佐井慢慢地走着，他在走过地墙壁上画上有着他查克拉的墨迹，不会让敌人察觉到的量，但足以让他自己发觉，好让他不走重复的路。他身处黑暗之中，走了几乎几个小时还没有找到那女人的藏身之处。

如果是普通人…不，就算是木叶村的中忍在看不到光又会迷路的状态下走几个小时，先不说体力，就算是心理也早被击垮了。但是佐井不怕，暗部和根的成员从来不会畏惧这一点小事。这里的环境奇特反而让他安心，如果太简单一下子找到了反而让他起疑心。看来大蛇丸的蛇窟里就是这样一种环境，以前也接受过这种在黑暗中走的训练，早就习惯了这种状况了。

但是不对劲了。

他感觉自己一直在绕圈，明明是跟着老鼠走的，老鼠应该不会出错。第一不会被环境所困扰，第二目标明确，但的确，又看见刚刚画在墙上的墨了，这里他来过。

没道理啊。墨老鼠是他的忍术，就算气味不对也不会一直绕圈啊，应该会自己停下来才对，怎么可能走重复的路，难道是目标在绕圈？

而且也是有点不对劲的是，他们不会这么好心吧，黑暗就是纯黑暗，没有任何机关或者障碍隐藏在黑暗之中。这个世界上就算少，也还是会有能在黑暗中行走的人啊，这种事“鹰”跟了大蛇丸那么多年应该是知道的。不应该是黑暗中走着走着，突然跑出条蛇来咬你一口吗？

奇怪。

佐井停下了脚步，坐在地上思考着，他理应把他进入这里发生的事都理清楚。首先，这里是波之国的地下，还是市中心的地下，那么“鹰”也不会有能力把整个波之国的地下都建成基地，并且他们还是叛忍，四战的通缉犯，做事是很小心的。再者，这里三个人的能力没有一个是可以使幻术的，也不会破幻术，那么自己在这里的感觉就都是真的。

以他的判断，佐助不可能和他们呆在一起。

宇智波佐助的性格桀骜不驯，肯定是自己一个人游荡在忍界大陆上。波之国之所以在他到这里的时候还那么平静而且看他是木叶忍者还能笑眯眯地对待，说明佐助并不在这里。以他跟着漩涡鸣人多次寻找宇智波佐助的经历看来在，这不是一个善于隐藏身份的人。如果在一个地方呆的久一点就一定会出点事的那种。佐井此次就是确信了佐助不在这里所以才来的，绝不是贸然前来。

他正在思索着，忽然隐隐地听见了什么。佐井有些意外地发现声音是从他背后的墙壁发出来的，他听力很好，而且不受视力影响，在一片黑暗中更容易确定声源。于是他趴在墙壁上凑着耳朵听了一会儿，很不解地，他觉得那个声音似乎是在叫『救救我』。

* * *

手上的力道稍微松了松，就被刚才还处于被动的那个人给扭了过来，狠狠得摔到了地上。佐助又一次坐在了他的身上。

「你还是老样子，一点也没变，一点也没有长进，和十二岁的时候一样笨，是个笨极了的笨蛋！白痴吊车尾，我当年真是一点也没叫错。漩涡鸣人，你什么时候才能舍弃你那所谓的善良和正义，你以为自己就是对的吗？」

「我就是一个笨蛋！我就是要当英雄！我就是要和我认为是黑暗的东西抗争！我才不管你怎么想呢！我一点也不后悔，我没有做过后悔的事！」

刚说完就被一拳打在脸上，身上的人紧紧地掐住了自己的脖子，喘不过气来，视线也变得惨白一片。

「玩够了吗！你到底有完没完？卡卡西还有你们那五代火影都确实是死了！你以为那是光荣是吗？你以为你身边的那些人死了都是光荣是吗？在这个世界上，活下去才是王道！你们谈何保护，谈何英雄！你们首先没有守护好的就是自己的生命！」

他被佐助剧烈地摇晃着，头被一次又一次的被撞到了岩石上。

「我…我不！我可以成为英雄！我可以照亮黑暗！这是我的梦想！这也是我的先辈给我留下来的托付！我……我失去了很多同伴，但是我还没有失去所有……」

说着说着就又哽咽了，他想起那个银发的不良上忍，还有许许多多死去的人，卡卡西老师在最后一刻，也在说着是和逝去的好色仙人、父亲、还有同伴一样的话。

『你一定可以的……』

我一定可以的。

我…我一定可以贯彻我所认为的正义…

我…我只要坚持到最后，就一定可以成为英雄……

但是！但是！

——我要创造一个绝对和平的世界！

——我也有不能让步的事情！

——你以为你身边的那些人死了都是光荣是吗？你们首先没有守护好的就是自己的生命！

「我……，我还是想要救回你，我还是相信我们依然是同伴…佐助，你从没想过杀了我对不对？你…还是我们认识的那个佐助对吗！」

身上的人似乎有片刻的沉默，他直愣愣的盯着佐助，脖子上的手松开了，他能感觉到佐助情绪的变化。

「真不知道你那自信是从那里来的漩涡鸣人。你以为自己什么都懂，你把我当兄弟是吗？你倒是给我改变看看啊，发生在我身上的黑暗！你是英雄不是吗？」声音不像刚才的那样声嘶力竭，有点无奈和无助。他看见佐助低垂着眼帘望着他，黑色的眼眸里说不清的东西流转着。

「……」

「你不是有的是理由吗？你试着拯救我啊！对于我，你什么都不是，你什么忙也帮不上，你有试着去理解我吗？你有站到我的位置上来看吗？你一味的喊着『拯救拯救』，但是却什么价值都没有。」

佐助从他身上下来，居高临下地瞪着他，面露凶色，「你不要以为自己是救世主，即使你是太阳，你以为你可以照到世界上的每一个角落？」

——我早已经闭上了双眼。

——我的目的只有在黑暗中才能实现。

「骗人！你才不是摆脱不了悲剧呢！！你就是自己逃避……」

「别傻了！你那才是自我逃避呢！你有做不到的事还一个劲地往自己身上揽，不要把别人的信任当自大的理由！」

他被噎住了。他自知说不过佐助，说不过这个常年躲在暗处的男人。可能真是有什么不同吧，应该说从出生起就是不同的，他们从没有交结，从来是两条平行线，永远走着各自的路。

这是佐助第一次对他说了这么多佐助自己的感受。足以让他震撼的，从来没听说过的感受。

我认识你，我熟悉你，但是我不了解你。

我想当英雄，我想让你从我身上看到希望。

但你从来就没有回头看过我一眼，你身处在你自己那个悲剧的世界。

你始终是一个人。

「你在这里干什么？你不是想杀了我吗？我是绝不会让你得逞的！」

「闭嘴！你改改你那自以为是的毛病吧！」

佐助恨恨地冲他吼着，表情怒不可遏，「你管那么多干什么！你以为我愿意和你打…我在等人。他一定会找到的。」 

他看见了自己的目标。

头上还有灰断断续续落下来，刚才那一脚力用过头了，不仅把这个房间踢开了，这堵墙都破了个大洞。不过还好，目的达成，其他的什么他也懒得管。

他抽出剑对着那个红发女人，想了想，马上笑得灿烂，「你是『鹰』的香燐小姐对吗？刚才是你在喊救命？」

女人显然神智不清，看见他这样做有些许惊色，但没有恐惧，一双无神的眼睛顿时有了光泽，「你是…你是来救我的！！你是不是来救我的？」

佐井稍稍有些慌神，难道这个女人已经开始没有利用价值了？他为了进一步确认，用剑尖在女人的脖子上轻轻划了一个小口子。丝丝血液顺着女人的脖颈留下来。

「宇智波佐助在哪里？」

听到这个名字女人的脸色大变，瞪大眼睛看着他，看了几秒之后她瞬间退后到了挨着墙壁的位置，指着他大喊，「我不知道！我不知道！我什么都不知道！！！带我走！救救我！救救我！」

宇智波佐助是个导火索。

佐井可以清楚地确认，当年四战后宇智波佐助必定发生了一件大事，是和他们的六代目火影有关吗？还是无关？

佐井收回剑，蹲下来，笑眯眯地对着女人用轻柔的声音说，「我答应你，我会救你，我只是想知道，佐助！宇智波佐助！这个人在…」

他的声音戛然而止，没想到时间过得那么快…不，应该说这个男人的速度好快，不过既然是拥有这种能力的，也没什么惊讶的。佐井迅速地伸出手抓起香燐的脖子，转身，另一手飞快地把剑指向他面前的男人。

「放开她！」

「现在还不行。你要先回答我的问题，我知道这女人对你们来说很重要，是现在『鹰』生存的核心，但是我既然先到一步，就得承认我是赢家——鬼灯水月先生。你知道我的意思吧？」

* * *

「你说我怎么知道的？…你知道人在孤注一掷时考虑不到那么多的，我就跟着那个人过去了。」

一切如他所料。

『牙，现在我以暗部副部长的名义命令你，请看完之后一定要按照这上面说的去做。

『……三，在鸣门大桥上你会看见鹰小队的成员，不管他是谁，马上把他打倒，然后回到木叶……』

『5.我去找鹰小队的那个女人，我从暗部调取了她当年拘留在木叶村留下的气味，你打败的那个男人就不要管他，而我要通过女人和另一个成员找到宇智波佐助。也许要大战一场，但这不是你的事情，你就办好我给你的事就好了……』

这个水月看见他有些意外的样子，佐井清楚地看到水月的眉头又往深皱了一分，这说明对他怀中的这个已经吓昏过去而且没有力气挣扎的女人的担心、和对自己的恐惧又多了一分。他死死地盯着男人看，水月好像张了张嘴巴，但是却什么都没说出来。

「你要说什么？」

「怎么会是你！！！不应该是哪个狐狸脸的…切，对不起我不该多嘴，不过请你先把她放下，她的确什么都不知道，你的目的是佐助吧？放心他的事一时半会儿说不完，如果你的意图不是伤害我，我很愿意把佐助的事全部说出来。」

不妙。很不妙。

佐井明白，自己的一切预测到了刚才的那一步都是对的，但现在这个情形，这个事情的发展实在是太快了。他本以为自己会很费劲地挟持人质，甚至要面对以一敌三的战斗状况。而现实面对他的是一个无力挣扎的女人质和妥协的水月。

宇智波佐助怎么了？

宇智波佐助现在怎样了？

「等人？等什么人？你小队里的人吗？」

他突然醒悟自己不应该再和宇智波佐助这么磨蹭下去，他需要的是快点恢复战斗能力，没了那只狐狸在身体里是有些不习惯，却也不至于不会使用任何术。他不是一直都大部分以自己的查克拉来控制的吗。

首先试着用影分身之术来试试看。

意外地，他的查克拉分布的很好，每一个影分身都收到了同样量的查克拉。一直以来都操控着有着不可想象般庞大的查克拉，现在量少了一些倒是轻松的很。

但是，这还是影分身之术吗？他明明用了很多查克拉却只分出了三个影分身来。过了片刻他发现事实比想象的还遭，身体里所剩下的查克拉只剩下一半不到了。

完了，这点查克拉也就只能弄个螺旋丸打打了！

他忘了很重要的一点，九尾的查克拉一直以来都是慢慢渗入他的查克拉的，和他的查克拉混在一起，但是他很可能一直都误认为那是自己的查克拉。现在，九尾不在身体里了，他真正属于自己的查克拉其实也没有多少。就好比吃老本吃惯了，现在老本被抽出反而不能行动。

这样还怎么打呀！

他才十六岁，虽说马上就到十七岁了，但查克拉的数量还远远比不上已经三十出头了的上忍卡卡西，从来都有大量查克拉使用的他，这次突然不知道怎么办了。

一旁的佐助似乎从他开始使用忍术时就没再注意他。怎么办？现在向佐助求助吗？他拍拍自己的脑袋，漩涡鸣人啊漩涡鸣人，你到底在想些什么，你以为宇智波佐助是谁？他会和你合作吗？他不是你要打败的人吗？

而且，他到底在等谁？是兜？是他的队友？还是面具男阿飞？是要杀了自己吧，的确，现在手无寸铁，根本无法与那些人对抗。不夸张的说，现在佐助只要愿意，随时都可以杀了自己。

诶？

那他怎么就这样坐在角落里？一动不动的闭眼休息，还跟自己说『我在等人』？难懂他从一开始就没想要杀了自己？

这都是什么情况啊！他完全搞不清楚啊！四战，四战诶！小樱佐井他们都在战场上拼死战斗抵抗月之眼的降临，他自己却还在这里休息！这是怎么回事？

不不，他好像想错了一件事情，既然九尾都被抽走了，阿飞为什么不发动月之眼呢？他到底在想什么？佐助又在干什么？

他没有马上反应过来，倒是佐助好像很自然，完全没有紧张感，自顾自的闭目养神，很悠闲的样子。而且，佐助不给他解释，难道是有什么要瞒着自己的事情吗？

正在他困在自己的胡思乱想之中，忽然感到有股寒意灌满了全身，转头一看佐助也站起身来，于是他看向洞口，果不其然。

这种能让他全身起鸡皮疙瘩的，确实只有前不久还把他折磨个半死的——面具男阿飞。

* * *

 

鬼灯水月，鹰小队的一员。和宇智波佐助，天枰重吾在四战期间跟随大蛇丸成立了第三方势力，在战争快结束之时，和佐助联手杀掉了无用的大蛇丸和药师兜。战后和关并系不好的天枰重吾以及漩涡香燐逃到波之国，在波之国市中心的地下建立了秘密住址，长年生活在地下。原因不明。宇智波佐助去向不明。

为什么终结之谷那里会有佐助的气息？据水月说是香燐弄的。她被长年囚禁在地下，而且出于对木叶追兵的惧怕和对某件事的绝望让她精神些许失常。但在大战刚结束时，她的能力几乎成了鹰的核心。为了以防追兵，她提议把宇智波佐助的气味留到终结之谷的旁边，那里是木叶的边界，很可能被木叶寻找宇智波佐助的人发现，以此来转移对于鹰小队的注意力。

几天前，香燐突然感觉到有木叶的人来到了波之国，于是便提醒其他两人注意。水月上街询问木叶忍者的事，发现他们问的都是当年第七班的事。起了疑心的水月用他的能力去了木叶忍者留宿的那一家，听出他们的计划是寻找宇智波佐助。并且发现这家人是当年认识第七班的达兹纳老头的家人。他的一举一动当然都被佐井发现了，于是佐井故意对家人说出他们的计划：犬冢牙第二天一早就会返回木叶报告，说他们已经发现了鹰的行踪；而他还会留在这里找到宇智波佐助。寻找到鹰的结果当然是说给水月听的，并且他听信了。第二天一早水月就让天枰重吾守在鸣门大桥上，因为回木叶的路只有这一条。佐井为了不让他们的行动伤害到波之国的居民，就让那家人通关系封锁了鸣门大桥。而他自己，让牙留下赤丸保护那家人之后，自然就离开了，调取了香燐的气息，追随到了市中心，以水月去找那家人的时间飞快地找到香燐并且挟持她，最后遇见了回来的水月。

佐井知道香燐的能力可以帮助水月他们逃过战争过后的十年，十年之后他们也不会追究了，那么忍界又会活跃起一个叫鬼灯水月的男人。就因为这一点，他相信水月绝对会说出宇智波佐助在哪里。

而水月老老实实地把他知道的一切都说清楚了。

全部，每个细节，全都说了出来。

「你们要去干什么？」

鹿丸僵住，他以为他暗中出兵的事只有宁次和他还有牙知道。他怎么都没想到，现在坐在火影办公桌后的男人已经对他的行动了如执掌，还明白他一走出火影办公室就会为了宇智波佐助发兵。

为什么？

「我一点也不想去看你们做无用功，而且，对于我来说，拯救那样一个家伙，已经没必要了。对我说出那种话，干出那种事的家伙。」

六代目的嗓音沙哑的不像是他，现在强大的六代目越来越接近那个年代的四代目。只差变声了，其他的一切，相貌、强度、思想以及考虑的事物。

越来越像火影，但却越来越不像漩涡鸣人。

「鹿丸，你想知道吗？四战后发生了什么。我可以完完全全一个细节不漏的告诉你。」鸣人抬起头。

「因为我就在现场。一目了然。」

他起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，不自觉地望向佐助。他没有意识到，在潜意识里，他现在已经又把佐助当成了自己的同伴。他希望，也自己认为着，那个少年的温柔从来都没有变过。至少在他面前，佐助从来都没有动过杀戒。佐助的仇恨他可能无法理解，但他理解的是佐助这个人。他选择接受宇智波佐助这个人，选择成为他的归处，即使万劫不复，都如此。没什么可以动摇的。

「九尾人柱力哟——」

——九尾的力量！！！我终于得到了！！！我要成为十尾人柱力，我要创造…没有仇恨，没有战争，和平且没有希望的世界！！！

——你直到现在还在问些无用的问题，宇智波佐助已经跟你没关系了，他有自己的去向。

——不过等你的尾兽抽取完毕，你也马上就会见到了，在另一个世界，你们就会相见。

——住手！！！

他拼命从这个男人的掌下抬出来，他要去见佐助，他要去完成他们的约定。他要成为英雄，他想要拯救这个世界，这个从一代代人手里接下来的世界。

他需要的宇智波的力量。

他不要佐助死，他不要任何他珍视的人死。

他不要这个世界丧失希望。

空气在每一个角度都压迫着他的神经，名为紧张感的情绪紧紧扣着他的身体。他不知道佐助是不是在等这个人，来把他杀了。他没有绝望，他只是失望，身体处于临近崩溃的状态，他明白漩涡鸣人不能绝望，从出生起他背负的东西时时刻刻都在让他体会到绝望这种感情，但是他从没有垮下。

即使现在，他面对的压倒性的敌人，他还是不能绝望。

我固执又天真的认为我不会倒下，所以即使我的身体粉碎，没有整体，血液四迸，我也要守护我要守护的东西。

「佐助，来做个了结吧。」

他是看着面具男说的这句话，不，暂且称他为宇智波斑吧。这个男人也受了不轻的伤，和卡卡西还有阿凯老师的战斗的成效也就在此了。斑在颤抖着，明显地喘着粗气，看来他的查克拉也所剩无几了。

佐助没有回答他，注视着斑，慢慢地问他。

「答应好的对吗？」

* * *

「啊……」

他不解地听着那两个人的对话，仿佛听天书一般。现在的状态让他无力去思考，他第一次感觉如此无助过，就和他小的时候一样。他发现自己的情绪竟然是跟着佐助的变化走的。刚才只有他们两个人，所以他丝毫没有怀疑，没有警惕，不管怎样，佐助给他安心的感觉。可现在，斑的到来让他觉得一切都向自己的对立面倒戈了，就连佐助也没有之前的安全感。

这是怎么了？

他不得不说，他怕极了那种疼痛，怕极了那种没有光只有阴暗的感觉。斑这个男人的到来，从心理到生理都让他不寒而栗。他希望佐助是站在他这一边的，他希望佐助会救他。可是接下来的一切彻底地打破了他的希望。

「我的目的只是杀了这个家伙。我要不竭余力的杀了他。你要他做什么就随你好了。反正你的什么计划跟我没关系对我也没有用。尽量快一些，我等不及了。」

佐助要杀了他。要不顾一切的杀了他。

他甚至没听清楚斑接下来的话。

「不用急。我发动伊邪那歧是需要时间的。」

他的瞳孔映出佐助留在嘴角那诡异的弧度，佐助在笑，他从头到尾都没有想着帮助自己。

斑的面具已经破破烂烂，即使如此他还是认不出那个男人究竟是谁。那只眼睛虽然和卡卡西老师有联系但还是那个男人捡来的眼睛。他没有办法，身体也动不了，查克拉所剩无几，根本无法与之抗衡。

原来，没有能力的他最后也是一个普通人。

他无力阻止斑发动着宇智波家族的终极之术伊邪那歧；无力地看着佐助走过来把他的上衣扯开，进一步夺走了他剩下的所有查克拉，无力地听着斑低迷却疯狂的话语：

「千手一族的后裔啊，我等宇智波一族从六道仙人逝世开始就与尔等千手一族为敌。九条尾兽终将归一，合成十尾。可惜我不是六道仙人的后裔，所以也就无法成为十尾人柱力。如果没有十尾，就不能施展无限月读，更不可能实现『月之眼』……」他的语气似乎顿了顿，尔后开始大吼了起来，「漩涡鸣人！我真是没想到最后要用你来实现我的目的！这是我犯下的唯一而一个错误！我真是太愚蠢了！」

「你说完了没？赶紧动手，别感慨了，怎么都跟做戏似的。」佐助冷嘲热讽着说出这句话，语气有些戏谑，不知是瞧不起斑还是瞧不起他。

他想挣扎，想冲斑大喊。无奈佐助狠狠地制住了他，叫他没法挣扎。他近乎是绝望地看着斑的写轮眼上出现他从没看见过的图案，随即感觉有一种说不清的力量进入了他的全身，他在战栗着，没想到被封印上一只尾兽是这样的痛苦，痛的他看不清眼前的东西，死死地抓着什么，大声地嘶喊了出来。

「啊！！！！！！！」

有一股强大的力量贯穿了他的全身，十尾在侵蚀他的身体，他不知道为什么一点都感觉不到十尾的思想或是情绪，就是查克拉、查克拉、查克拉……

十尾是一个巨大的查克拉体，他没有思想，也没有情绪，只是被叫做十尾而已。这种东西甚至连挑衅和和解的机会都没有。只要人柱力的思想上有一点破绽，就会有机可乘，爆发起来的话……不敢想象。怪不得当时六道仙人会把他们分成九个不同的尾兽。这种来自体内的深深的恐惧，是九尾远远不能及的。

现在它居然被封进到了自己的体内！

救命！他想要大声喊救命，可是谁能救自己呢？

巨大的恐惧是深深的黑洞，强力的吸力是要把自己撕碎，撕成碎片，无法反抗。他要逃脱，他也有无法承受的东西，现在在压迫着他，一点一点毁掉他的内心。

我不要，我一点也不要！

我才不要拥有这种东西。

他已经很多年没有这样恐惧过了，应该说，这些年有着各种各样信念支撑着他没让他感到恐惧，但是这时候，在这个一切都快要崩溃撕毁的节点，他第一次感到如此的恐惧，这种恐惧跟他沦陷在当年再不斩的杀气里绝不是一个等级的。

「这样，你就会承受着更多痛苦，然后背负着痛苦和强劲更加坚强的活下去。」

混沌之中是谁在和自己说话，听不出感情的一句话，也本身就搞不明白立场的一句话。

我要更加坚强的活下去。

我要成为英雄，其实痛苦也要守护我想要守护的人。

那么就要克服这一次的恐惧。漩涡鸣人，你是英雄，你要当火影，快点振作起来。

手又攥紧了一分，他要活下去。

* * *

他还感得到温度，是细微但是足以给他信心的温度。他握紧了那个人的手，慢慢睁开眼睛。其实也没什么感觉，只是头晕，非常疼，其余的他真的没有其他的异样反应。

周围的气温似乎骤降，他感到阵阵寒意，不自主的打了个颤，就一下子清醒了起来。这里是四战战场周围的一个鬼地方，一个看不见阳光阴暗的洞穴。可是为什么自己没有死呢？他深呼吸，突然发现自己的查克拉又不可思议的多了起来，而且有用不完的力量，这是什么？与九尾不同的容量啊！

一霎他突然看清，他抓着的是谁。

这是一只骨骼分明，白皙但是上面却满布着老茧和伤疤的手。这只手的手背上，应该留着的是他抓伤的血印，因为他的指甲缝里还有残留的血迹。

他能感觉到身边躺着的人轻微的喘息声，他这才发现，那点让他振奋的温度，是这个人给的。

「佐助…佐助……你…」

漂亮的眼睛这时候已经闭上了，右眼正在缓慢的往外渗血，他马上坐起，把那人的头抱起来，「佐助！你怎么了？佐助！」

喊了几声没有动静。

明明还活着！回答我啊！白痴佐助！

「你怎么了？斑呢？他把你怎么了！」

即使这样喊还是没有声音，他再差一点就要上手打，被那人握住了手。

「笨蛋吊车尾！别叫了！我没死。」喘了口气，「让我歇会儿。」

从语气可以听出来了，这个人没什么大事，但是疲惫的很。他不禁担心起来，帮他把脸颊上的血擦掉，小心翼翼地问他，「你的眼睛怎么了？斑呢？你们发生了什么？我为什么又晕过去了？你到底是那一边的？」

一连串的问题似乎让佐助有些不耐烦，迟缓地张开眼睛瞥了他一眼，又合上眼皮，挥挥手说，「让我睡一会儿，刚用完禁术你以为我还精神的像你一样吗？」

他僵住，佐助刚使用了禁术？什么禁术？他有些害怕，斗胆再问了一遍，「你说什么？禁术？你别吓我啊回答！」

他见过的，喊着『天照』的佐助，眼睛里不断的有血涌出来。写轮眼用的次数是有限的，不能随时随地都用，用的次数到了，就会永久的失明，瞳力连同视力都会一去不返。这就是为什么卡卡西老师在平常要把他那只非常珍贵的眼睛盖住的原因。宇智波家族的人应该都是知道的，所以没有几个人会像宇智波鼬和佐助两个人一样去学这样可怕的瞳术：月读、天照、须佐能乎……这些万花筒写轮眼的瞳术一次顶的上那些普通的双勾玉三勾玉的好几倍。他也是知道的。像伊邪那岐这样真正的禁术，是要以一只眼睛作为代价的。

佐助到底干了什么，看他自己还能这样思考的样子，月之眼并没有成功的做成。佐助暂时还在浅眠，没有要回答他的意思。于是他便想看一看现在的四战战场。

他试着用了用查克拉。

好强大。

身体里真的有好强大的查克拉体，仿佛源源不断的样子，无底洞一般，取之不尽用之不完。他几乎是很轻松地就发动了仙人模式，马上看到了如今忍界的模样。

无情的杀戳似乎告一段落，只是还仍有战斗继续着，他能看见他的那些伙伴奋勇杀敌，能看见他不认识的面孔连连战死沙场。一片萧杀之气，土地被鲜血玷污着，水不知什么时候有了血红惨淡的颜色，天空也渐渐变为死气沉沉的暗红，无边无际的压下来。

好悲惨。

他轻叹一声。

只是轻轻的一声叹息，他猛然感觉到自己内心，或是说自己情感的来源，决堤的喷啸而出一种难以名状的悲哀。震得自己的心疼得要死，他用力地锤锤自己的胸口，还是难过的很。抓起衣服来穿上，便难受的说不出话来。

「不要悲伤。不要感到悲伤。你一旦拥有负面情绪，就会让十尾有机可乘。那个东西说实话应该被喻为是『仇恨的凝结体』才对。专门找你的黑暗面然后吞噬你，所以不可以悲伤。」」

仇恨的凝结体？

不知什么时候，身后的佐助已经重新站了起来，看着一脸悲戚的他说道。

「我要…背负着这种无名的仇恨…坚强的活下去。」

他不知所谓地把刚才的那句不知是谁的话重复了一遍，不是在回答佐助，应该是在像自己保证。

说完后他发现佐助有轻微的一怔，但是却没对自己说什么，看着他说「你这样想就很好，看来不用我多嘴」就转过身去，眼神里复杂又读不懂，

等等，哪里不对？

眼…眼神？眼睛怎么了！

「佐助！你的眼睛是怎么回事？」

右眼，明显的无神，根本就是暗淡无光的。

「你说这只眼睛吗？瞎了。」

他倒吸一口凉气，「瞎啦？你…你这只眼睛使用次数过多所以瞎了！怎么…」

可是当事人自己只是揉揉眼睛说，「它就是瞎了，哪有那么多原因，为了把那个老变态弄进伊邪那美里，你难道不知道要用一点东西来换换吗？」

* * *

伊邪那美。

佐助总是能无比冷静地告诉他某些事情，比如我现在正在复仇路上谁都不要拦我，比如我是真的想要杀了你们，比如我把团藏杀了下一个就是你，可他偏偏每次都接受不了佐助这样认真告诉他的事实。

现在也是一样。不过分的说他几乎从来都接受不了关于宇智波佐助的任何事实，除了他们两个有着过于深刻的羁绊这件事。

就在刚才，佐助也一样平静又清楚的告诉他：我为了把宇智波斑制伏所以用了一只眼睛为代价发动了伊邪那美这个跟伊邪那岐一样强大的禁术所以我这只眼睛瞎了。

「你发什么疯啊宇智波佐助！你，你就算是要把他放倒也不用伊邪那美这种东西吧！！！你的右眼从此没有用了你知道吗！」

「那请刚刚一直在睡觉的漩涡大爷告诉我我怎么把那个变态放倒且不让自己受一点伤害！！！」

他噎住，只是直愣愣地盯着做佐助看，佐助也愤愤地瞪着他，两人盯了很久但是没有说话。他也是应该知道的，佐助变了。这是每个人成长都会经历的事情，人长大了就会自己来判断一些事情，并且自己做决定。这不是他能管得，他不是也自己做了很多决定并且不想让别人来制止他吗？那么就更别提佐助。但是现在他也清楚地感受了一下当时那些制止他活动的那些人的心情。会管你的人是为你好，或是爱你珍惜你的人。比如说他现在，也许正是因为把佐助放在了心里一个很重要的位置上，所以才会打心眼里地替他难过和心疼。

他吞了吞口水，问道，「你为什么要帮我？」

也没指望佐助回答。

「…你知道斑的计划是什么吗？」果然，佐助很自然的岔开了话题，冷峻的眼神直勾勾地望着他叫他不好追问下去，只好接话，「你知道？赶紧告诉我！」

「斑想要创造的是没有战争、没有仇恨，不过同时没有希望、没有真实，人类自欺欺人的一个虚假的月之眼世界。」

「我知道。」

「可他发现他现在没法直接通过自己发动这个禁术，因为他不是六道仙人的转世，只是个宇智波家族的残渣，十尾不承认他，换句话说就是十尾封不进他的身体里去。这样一来，就像他自己说的一样……」

「他需要我来当那个十尾的容器，然后用写轮眼的力量控制我，让我帮他完成计划。」

佐助看了他一眼，没说什么。须臾又开口，「他就是个变态。病态！我才不会让他得逞，我只是……」

佐助说前半段的时候眼睛里还冒着凶光，在说到那个『只是』的时候，居然欲言又止，没有说出什么来。他不解，奇怪的问佐助怎么了，就见佐助出神地望着远处的某一点。他不知道佐助突然怎么了，摇摇他说，「喂！你干什么！」

佐助被摇了摇之后回过神来，厌恶地打掉他的手，冲他吼一声，「别碰我！！」

他也没生气，就是垂下眼去，等佐助的气息平稳了，缓缓开口，「呐，佐助，你的仇恨到底怎么办？」

问完了很久都没有人回答，他想是不是自己的问题有些过于生硬和伤人心，抬头却见被问的自己一点反应都没有，手扶额靠在岩壁上休息。

「我问你话呢！你到底有没有在听！我也就这么点时间看着你，等会我适应了十尾可是要把你打晕回去的！」

「你烦不烦！」微微抬起眼瞪了他一眼，「你怎么就那么爱关心别人的事？你一会儿爱怎样就怎样！跟我没有任何关系！」他刚想回骂一句，佐助有机关枪似的张嘴，「关于我的仇恨你用不着多问！我一直都说了那是我自己的事。我爱怎么解决怎么解决，和你根本无关。如果你再多问，小心我让你永远都说不出话来。」

「为什么不放下！」

佐助或许没有想到他竟然也能用这种声音问他。这个时候正值男生的变声期，他的声音显得低沉有嘶哑，有些歇斯底里和粗鲁。但是他已经不介意了，因为是佐助。因为是佐助，只能是佐助，在可以什么事都干得出来，佐助和他一样，本质一样，就是因为本质太相像所以可以干一些不合乎常理的事情。他看见佐助这回第一次瞪大了眼睛看着他，像看一个陌生人，看一只从牢笼里突然跑出来冲他怒吼的野兽。

许久才收回这种震惊的眼神，很不甘也有些愤怒，他继续说下去，「我不管你是要复仇还是什么，我只是要告诉你，不要对小樱他们出手。他们没有错。我在遇见你之前，见过一次秽土转生的鼬，我跟他约定好…」

「你见过鼬！！！」

他不明白佐助为什么这么焦急，他一下子忘掉了他要和佐助说的事，因为佐助比听见什么都要上心，他有些别扭，但还是明白地告诉佐助，「我见了他，和他谈了谈，他说，我要负责改变你。他说的很肯定，也很有信心，他是个好哥哥。」顿了顿，「不过我现在也没有守信，我改变不了他的那个弟弟，他的弟弟永远是我仰慕对象，我说过的，我只是和他很像，想让他忘记仇恨，但是只有在另一个世界才能做到了吧。」

他瞥见佐助用从未有过的眼神盯着自己，打量着自己，虽说那眼光吓了他一跳，但他还是说着：

「我只是希望宇智波佐助，不要在沉浸在仇恨的痛苦之中了。我不愿意看到那个佐助，在我这里，永远都只有十二岁之前的那个宇智波佐助，因为他是我生命中…最重要的人。」

他望着靠着洞壁的佐助，依旧笑得明朗。他像磁石再也不用跟他解释什么。因为这个时候佐助没有像以前那样什么都没说冷冷地瞪着自己，而是一种完全不同的样子。他看见墨色的眼眸里闪着一种奇异的光。他也不知道为什么，很开心。他意识到十二岁的时候差不多也就是这样的一个心境，快乐，单纯，没有背负的东西。十二岁那年他遇到了此生最重要的羁绊，不管是他断腿断胳膊或是被打被抓被最重要的人的剑指着砍着都不可能改变的羁绊。

他最最重要的羁绊。

但是马上他意识到佐助眼神有变，同时也从脚底经过全身冲过一股寒气到头顶。他还没回过头就被佐助拉到了身后，一转身，他承认没有什么时候这么气愤过。

* * *

「我没想到你还能活动。」

比起他的愤怒中带点恐惧激动异常的情绪，佐助明显显得更加成熟，只是一惊，并马上返回平静，然后摆起战斗的姿势。他望了佐助一眼，刚想张口说些什么，就听见斑阴冷地笑着，从洞口处突然吹起一股风，他打了个寒颤，心里升起一种不好的预感。他不知怎么的，感觉十尾被封印进自己的身体之后，一切情绪的感触都尤为明显。

「哼哼…我当然可以活动了，别看我这个样子，我可是不会被一个小屁孩给干掉的。你的那些招数也早就不管用了，起码我还有另一只写轮眼。」

「我当然知道你还有另一只。」佐助从地上把草剃拔了起来，「反正现在你也打不了多久，我马上送你去见你的老对手。」

看着两人这样争吵…不，也不算是争吵，他反倒又被撂在了一边，说实话他没听懂伊邪那美到底是干什么的，也不知道佐助不久之前和斑到底有过什么样的战斗，他只能干站着看着。

他不是能打吗？

他有了查克拉啊！

刚想着要发动仙人模式，就被佐助按住了手，「你不能太急，你要是急于用查克拉的话会被十尾反噬，现在你要能起来助战就助战，不能就给我乖乖呆着！」

他被震住。这可以理解是佐助在关心自己吗？难道佐助一直都是站在自己这一边的？他的脑子飞快地转着：是的。佐助明明有很多机会把他杀掉，但是却一直没有动手，甚至为了他使用『伊邪那美』，那么……

他突然很难过。不好的预感越来越强。

此时的斑好像也没有多少体力了，查克拉当然所剩无几。他知道斑的伊邪那岐是可以持续五分钟的，那么查克拉的耗量也就越大。佐助有机会赢，而且几率很大。他站起身，虽说现在还是有很严重的不适感，但是直觉告诉他一定要起来战斗。佐助也失掉了一只写轮眼，那么就不可能使出须佐能乎那样强大的术。他必须帮佐助，斑是最后的敌人也是最强大的敌人。他不会呆在一旁让佐助去冒险。

他不是神，至少还可以做个人。

速战速决，他只用了半分钟就把仙人模式聚集好，并且坚定地走上前，无视掉斑另一只眼睛里戏谑的眼神，他只是坚定地看了看佐助，然后一字一句地笑着，用着他最平静地声音说：

「所以呢，就让我们像很久很久以前，并肩作战吧...你觉得呢？」

佐助看着他，什么都没有说。

瞬间他们就默契的冲上去，像是两个密谋了很久的老搭档一样围住斑。

他飞速地结印，螺旋丸一个一个的撞上去。无视掉斑的神出鬼没，他靠着佐助对他的空间转换将一个个螺旋丸打在斑的身上。虽说几率太少，但是有用。

没过一会儿，他就感觉到身体火焚一般地疼，怔了怔过后他又想起佐助对他所说的“反噬”的话。

但他不管了。

斑这人极其狡猾，不攻击他，反而步步向佐助逼近。好像知道其实是佐助在掌控着他移动的空间一般，也好像知道他力不从心的疼痛。等到佐助没办法使出天照之后，又消失不见，重新从另一个地方出现。

那个时候他就上去，补上一个螺旋丸。

即使是这样默契的配合，也有出差错的时候。他有几次就被斑虚假的幻术个给伤到。

血肉裂开的声音。

血管破裂的声音。

太阳穴突突地跳着，几乎是没有感觉地在打斗着。

「你以为你们赢得了吗？」

他反而感觉越来越不好，佐助说的是对的，也许他是从斑本人那里听来的吧？身体的深处已经开始发烫，灼热的感觉在撕咬着身体的的五脏六腑。

好难受。他的心里每每划过的都是可怕且不寒而栗的预感。

「漩涡鸣人，放弃吧！现在就束手就擒，只有你，我才能发展我的那个月之眼的世界。」斑的语气让人听得极为不舒服，说的话也是让人接受不能。

我不要输，我不想输，我不能输。

赢！

他一瞬间有些迟钝，头脑里飞快的闪过好几幅画面，比如他的父母。父母战死在村子门口，为了自己。

又比如自来也。那个好色的老头子，很多时候自己暗暗都埋怨他，当时就为了个破情报，葬身异国他乡。

还有…诶，真正的师兄长门，为了赎罪而死。

说点近的…啊，卡卡西老师，跟好色仙人一样好色的不良上忍，清楚了什么事情之后就开始不要命，当他把斑的面具打下来之后更是疯了一样的攻击。

最后查克拉耗尽，死去。

他…不要有人再一次死在他的眼前，他要保护，自己自可以保护的。

他——

——鸣人。

——漩涡鸣人。

「鸣人！！！！！」

* * *

他抬起眼，看着斑的手臂贯穿他的身体。

刚才的愣神，让斑没有因为他的攻击再一次消失，反而是真的实体化了，手臂穿透了他的身体。

一瞬间几乎什么感觉都没有了。痛感在真正穿透的那一刻消逝的无影无踪。他看见自己的血液就好像什么巨大的物体落进了血水潭一样在自己面前激了起来，血是温热的，带着刺鼻的气味贱了他一脸。当时他想象自己的脸上是什么表情，该是什么样的呢？是震惊，是不甘，是痛苦，只是他什么表情都没有，瞳孔在霎那间放大，他抬起手臂，明明已经血肉不全露出森森白骨，但是查克拉还是快速地凝聚在了一起。

「螺旋丸！」

他报出最后的招名，既然现在他身体里的手臂是实体，那么他眼前的这个人也就是实体，没用多久，他看见面前的斑也血肉模糊。

他要死了。

向后跌倒的时候他才感到无与伦比的痛，肚子上破了一个大洞，突突地往外流着血。浑身都僵硬了，他甚至听不见佐助叫他的声音。

那个人查克拉也不多了。

求求你，按照你本来幸福的方式活下去吧。

他本以为马上就不会看到任何画面听到声音了，就在他要真正要绝望闭眼的时候，身后还是有一个熟悉的声音传来。

决绝的，冷酷的，好像带了点悲伤的意味。

是佐助吧，他说了什么？

「伊邪那岐。」 

听到这四个字的时候他倒在了地上，后脑勺着地，疼得他咧嘴。

为什么是伊邪那岐？

为什么偏偏是伊邪那岐？

为什么要救他。

「佐助！佐助！你……」

他看见佐助的面孔愈来愈近，要和他的脸贴上一样，是反着的，嘴角残留着黑红的血迹。

十二岁那年，在终结之谷没追回佐助的他在昏迷之中感到浑身上下淋着冰凉的雨，把他的体温都带走了。于是脸上那几滴极为灼热的水滴让他万分难忘。

「佐助…佐助！你为什么哭了！」

他不顾一切的翻身，站起，不管那一时的眩晕，看见佐助倒在地上。他感到腹部肌肉血管还有皮肤都在疯狂地愈合，只是喉咙疼得要死，眼睛酸涩的难受。疯狂地拉起佐助，他也哭了起来，这个时候他不知道要说什么好。他只看见佐助的眼睛还有一丁点的亮光，眼睛里似乎也乘着满满的泪水，脸上流着刚刚干的泪痕。

他听见佐助虚弱的说着，说漩涡鸣人，你是个白痴吊车尾，你最后还要托我的后腿，你太过分了，你这个不自量力的家伙。

说漩涡鸣人，你以为我是为你在哭吗？我是哭我自己，我不想死，我还有很多事没有做完，你非要逼我看着你死吗？十二岁那年是，现在也是，我看不得有人在我面前死。我恨你，我恨你让我总是干一些不由自主的傻事，如果不是你，我就可以轻易的复仇，把木叶的那些家伙全都杀了，一个都不留。

说漩涡鸣人，就是你，总是自以为是，我想躲着你这个总是发光的太阳，你却偏偏跟着我，我想杀了你，你却又把我的眼睛都给刺得看不清楚了，你总是让我不知所措，你是我生命中不该出现的人，你是我最想要接近的人，所以你总是让我沉迷于一些我不该沉迷的东西，这是不是得怪你，是不是你的错。

说漩涡鸣人，你不要以为能够拯救我，你要拯救世界，你是英雄。拯救我的话，就不要让我觉得你是个太阳，而是让我觉得这世界都被太阳笼罩，不然的话…

最后说鸣人，我讨厌你，我恨死你了，我巴不得你赶紧死，可是我却要死了，你不是说我们能互相理解你吗？我告诉你…

「我理解你，我接受你。」

他说不出一个字来，佐助看了他一眼最后闭上了嘴，红色的眼睛最终回归于黑色，却是黑的不见底，永远也看不见光的黑。

阳光触及不到的部分。

他伸手捂住那人的眼眶，灼热的感觉袭来，有东西在他手心里猛烈的燃烧着、侵蚀着，疼的他飞快地挪开手，放近了眼前看一看，烧焦的皮肉透着粉红色，边缘发黑。他倒吸一口凉气，再看了一眼躺倒在他眼前的那人，控制不住眼泪掉了下来。

「我喜欢你原来的眼睛，就像原来的你一样……下场雨吧。」

嗓音被粘在口中的浓血抑住，沙哑又听不出来明确的字义，他不知道眼前的人听懂没有，要不就是听见没有。“呵”地笑了一声，用手心抹抹眼睛，手上粘的沙粒和血液揉到了眼睛周围，刺疼。

「没用的，没用的，唔……」

乌云滚滚地飘过来了，一如同六年前，雨瓢泼而下。

……

佐井终于释然。

他深吸一口气，没有留任何悬念地在随身携带的资料本上，把宇智波佐助的名字写上，最后填了个字：殁。

他结束了幻想，结束了还能把宇智波佐助找回来的幻想。他想着春野樱也应该不知道这件事，也许只有火影一个人知道，就这样把秘密堆放了两年。

真有他的。

忽然他猛地想起在终结之谷有什么东西没给火影寄过去，但是他想着现在还是先让鸽子带回去吧，要不然一会儿他回去告诉了六代目自己知道了这件事而且还瞒着火影大人，先不说什么刑罚这东西火影大人肯定没心情看说不定一气之下就把他给赐死了。

言重了。

只是这幅画，加的东西，一定都还有用，一定有帮助，而且也是他最后留给火影的幻想。

就带着这个幻想，带着回忆走下去吧。留下的人们自有活下去的做法。 

牙刚刚睁开眼睛，就听见门嘭的一声被撞开，吓得他一个激灵以为火影来找他算账来了，没想到是鹿丸，眼圈有些微红的鹿丸，他以为撞鬼了，只是鹿丸看了他两眼后马上开口说起来。

语言很简洁，但说着说着就把他说的心里堵得慌。最后两个人都沉默了。

「这就是当年的真相？」

「这就是佐井想知道的，不知道他知道不知道。」

「鸣人…他说出来了就好了。…也许就好了。但是他始终没有告诉我佐助说的一句话。」

牙摇了摇头，「我知道。」

「你知道？」

火影塔还是一如既往的高出一截，与四代目奇像的少年看着窗口那只墨鸽子叼来的卷轴，皱了皱眉打了下来。不用说他都知道这是佐井寄来的东西。打开卷轴一看是一幅美极了的画，出自佐井的手笔。他看看就哭了出来，鸽子扑棱了扑棱落在了他的肩膀上。

画上是终结之谷。

罪恶阳光。血染红水。两个少年站在水中。他们结着和解之印，代表和平与友好的印，丝毫不管背后各自祖先的对立之印，他们快乐的笑着。

那是他一辈子都想看到的画面。

对面的那个人对他小的阳光灿烂，没有阴郁的眼眸，眉宇之间透着笑意。

很多很多年前那个他忘不了的少年，对着他温暖地笑着，和他的手指相勾。

太美了。

他正纳闷鸽子是干什么的，鸽子又扇了扇翅膀，他抹干眼泪，笑了一下，鸽子也点点头，落在了画上。

他仔细辨认，看了看，最后大哭起来。

他也终于释怀。

就这样走下去吧。就这样按照自己的方式改变世界吧。

* * *

如果你要拯救一个人，一个已经在黑暗中脱不了身的人，就不要让他觉得你是个太阳，你美好，你闪耀，而是让他觉得这世界都被太阳笼罩，温暖动人。不然的话…

太阳无用。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实说牙那时候重吾说的话，牙自己说的，佐助的那句没说完的话，还有最后佐井给鸣人的那只墨鸽子的话全部都是「太阳无用」。  
> 我写CP文喜欢只写起因过程，不太注重结果。而且那个起因对我尤其重要。AB无数次强调【羁绊】，那么我就只能写羁绊。我不会把真情实爱加进去，也因为是原著向所以不会有激【】情的情况出现。对于我来说，佐鸣能够坦诚相对，能够彼此接受，最后释怀，是最好的结局。  
> 太阳无用这个标题选到后一直在思索怎么写，其实是有三层意思的。  
> 1.太阳不万能。即使是太阳，也有没法顾及到的地方。比如这个世界上的阴暗面。  
> 2.正因为有接触不到太阳的地方，他们会从表面上厌恶太阳，但是他们却真心渴望太阳的光芒，就产生了一个别扭的结果。  
> 3.不要让需要你的人觉得你太好，而是要让他觉得这个世界很美好。  
> 最后一条是我一开始想到的，也是最想表达的，来自于《读者》的一篇文章。不知道我有没有表达清楚呢？看来只有亲你们能判断了。不过，有一千个读者就有一千个哈姆雷特。我不强求读者按照我的思路走，只是我想要传达的东西，你们感觉到了就好。  
> 最后谢谢小异的陪伴。我有一半的写文的信心都是你给的。如果当时没有你的一个回复，我坚持不到这一天。所以，真的谢谢一直到这里，看到结局。


End file.
